Hiro's Birthday
by BigHiro6
Summary: Tadashi is nice to his brother, to say the least.


Hiro plopped down onto his brother's bed, setting a small plate with strawberries coated in chocolate syrup next to him. He'd prepared them especially for the day he'd planned out for him and his brother, since their aunt was out for the day with a few friends.

Tadashi was of course away at school, but Hiro still had a bit of time before his older brother would arrive home. He laid back, taking one of the strawberries eating one. It wasn't long until he heard the door click open and then shut from downstairs, and then the familiar heavy footsteps climb up the stairs.

The skinny boy moved up further on the bed, tugging down a t-shirt he left himself in. He quickly pulled the little plate up over his lap, getting more anxious as the footsteps drew close to the divider that he had pulled closed to keep Tadashi from seeing him and ruining the surprise. Once the thin divider was pulled back, he caught glance of a shocked look on his brother's face before it turned into a pleased expression.

"Hmm? What have we got here?" Tadashi questioned, drawing nearer to the bed, sitting down on the bed.

"I made these for you. Want one?" Hiro held out one of the sweet fruits to his brother, a small smile pulling at his lips. He watched as his brother lightly grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to his mouth, slowly eating the treat he made for him. It made Hiro blush as he watched the way his brother's lips closed around the chocolate coated strawberry.

Tadashi sat back for a moment to chew and swallow it before he leaned in, pressing his lips to his brother's. Hiro loved the way their lips felt when they were together. Tadashi always kissed him so tenderly and it left all of his body feeling like it was vibrating almost. He let out a small noise to protest as his brother pulled away and moved to his neck. The small kisses he left along the area stopped as they met his ear.

"Hiro? Wake up, you have to get going it's almost time for class." The familiar, heavenly voice that rang through the younger male's ears made his eyes shoot open.

Hiro sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then looked to his brother on the other side of the room they shared.

"Good thing I woke you up in time. We've got a half hour to go and you slept through your alarm, you know." Tadashi continued while Hiro got up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Gotcha." He shut and locked the door as he got into the bathroom, heaving a sigh of air that he didn't realise he had been holding in. _Another dream?_ They'd seem to come on more frequently lately and he couldn't shake them.

Hiro hopped into the shower and took care of 'business' before washing himself and getting out to dry off and get ready for the last day of the college semester and he was free. That was convenient, considering that his birthday was only a few days away and even though he'd asked for a small party, his aunt had prepared something more for him. Of course. He didn't mind though, he appreciated the gesture since she did try her hardest to keep both of them safe and okay.

After the day was over, Hiro honestly couldn't have felt better about being able to take the short break between the semesters. Once his brother and himself had gotten home, Hiro hopped on his computer to try and discretely check out when another bot fight would be going on. He'd planned on going to one after the day of his sixteenth birthday- of course because he would get money –and he wanted to be able to win and bet big for the game. Of course Tadashi had been peering over his shoulder, but he didn't know that until a soft, disapproving clicking of the tongue was heard near his ear.

Hiro shouted out of shock, turning to his brother and staring wide-eyed at him for a moment before he calmed himself down. "Could you not do that?"

"Could _you_ not do that?" The older male retorted, raising an eyebrow at his brother and then moving to click the little 'X' in the corner of the browser he had open. "Don't you remember the last time you did that? I don't think that's a good idea."

Of course, Tadashi was right. Hiro had pulled the same bit, where he pretended to not know what he was doing, though this time, weapons were pulled out on him when he went to leave with his winnings. If Tadashi hadn't been following him around to save his ass, who knows what could have happened.

"Right." He rolled his eyes a bit and turned back toward the computer to reopen the browser so he could search the bot fight again.

"Unbelievable." He could feel the way Tadashi glared at his back, but he simply ignored it. "Anyway, what do you want for your birthday?" He asked, trying to change the topic, since he could sense that Hiro wasn't going to listen to him.

"You." He mindlessly answered, though his brown orbs widened as soon as he realised what had slipped out of his lips. "You- you.. I mean you know... Maybe just get me a card or something I don't care." He glanced back to his brother and he could see the way his face had contorted into a confused manor... and was he blushing? He couldn't tell from where he sat but he thought he saw it.

"Okay... I'll get you a card or something." He responded quietly before exiting their room. He didn't know where Tadashi might be headed, but it left him more time to his thoughts and that's exactly what he wanted.

Honestly, he wanted to figure out what he was even doing. Thinking about his own brother in such a way was making him feel... funny? Was that it? He gained a strange but almost nice feeling in his stomach when he thought about the dream he had the night before. He almost wished it would come back to him again. He _hoped_ it would come back to him.

It wasn't long until his aunt came up to the room and told Hiro that it was time for him to come and get food.

At dinner, she described all the things she had planned for the 'Big One-Six' and how she invited a bit of the family and the friends he shared with Tadashi at the nerd school.

It wasn't long before his birthday finally arrived and it was actually more fun than he had anticipated it to be. His aunt had shut down the entire bakery for them to celebrate his sixteenth birthday all together in there. They had cake and he got to catch up with everyone and that was really nice.

It wasn't until after his party and when he went up to his room that he found a card that Tadashi had left for him. The card oddly had directions in it, and oddly a number at the bottom that read 23A. His first thought was that Tadashi was finally supporting his bot fights and how much he enjoyed the hobby. He excitedly left the house after grabbing his prized bot and went to meet his brother wherever the directions took him.

To his surprise, he ended up at a really nice hotel. He checked the card again and glanced over it for some kind of hint, but he only saw the number. Had he set it up at a place like this? Bot fights were naturally more low-key than this.

He went to the room that it lead him to, but to his dismay, as he entered, the room was dark. "Hello?" He called out, furrowing his thick eyebrows as he walked around. He gained no answer but was drawn to a soft lighting that came from a bedroom area.

Once he entered the room, he noticed a figure laying in the bed. He squinted to see who it was and quickly recognised the figure to be his own brother.

"T-Tadashi?" He asked, surprised as he looked over his brother. "What are you doing?"

"When I asked you what you wanted for your birthday, you said that you wanted me." He responded in almost a shy manor.

It was pretty cute, actually. Hiro made his way to the bed sitting on the edge. "I didn't think you um.. heard that."

"You said it pretty clear though." Tadashi spoke in a soft tone, wrapping his arm around his brother's waist and pulling him down onto the bed next to him. He felt lips brushing slowly over his neck. The sensation made him shiver a bit.

The same feeling in his stomach from the other day came back, though this time it was stronger. Was this even real? Was Tadashi _actually_ doing this?

"Thank you." He sighed, turning more into his brother and letting his hands roam over his strong chest. The same chest he pressed his face into when he had nightmares as he was younger. This Tadashi was different. Tadashi was different now. He was a man, and so was hiro and that's why this was okay, right?

He could feel Tadashi's lips moving up his neck. They stopped just before they reached his smooth jawline, then he could feel the older male's breath against his face.

"Dashi?" Hiro breathed just before his lips came into contact with his own. He heard his brother hum in response to him, them he mumbled, "I love you."

He could hear the smile in his brother's voice as he responded, "I love you, too." He was then captured in a kiss that was better than he ever dreamed possible. The passion that held years of repressed feelings escaped and made Hiro's soul light up in flames. His fingers moved up into Tadashi's short hair as the other's larger hands trailed down his thin, frail body.

The feeling was so exhilarating. The way he knew exactly what to do with his hands and the way Hiro had no idea what to do with his own.

As Tadashi pulled away from his lips, he felt a little disappointed, especially because the area was now cold and he missed the feeling. That didn't last for long, though. Tadashi worked his lips along Hiro's neck again, though this time he wasn't kissing him. When his teeth sunk into a sensitive part in his neck, Hiro let out a small cry, gripping into his brother's hair and giving a little tug which earned him a little noise from Tadashi.

It was the sweetest noise he had ever heard in his life. It sounded better than even his most favourite song. He did it again, only to get the same reaction and he loved it just as much as before. He just loved Tadashi.

He gasped as the older male's hand travelled down to his nether region. His much larger hands felt so much better than his own and he wasn't even making direct contact with him yet. It wasn't long before his pants felt too tight and he could feel the way Tadashi was grinning against his neck.

Hiro let out a sigh of relief when his pants were loosened. Tadashi moved down between his skinny legs, pulling down Hiro's pants. Hiro was quick to lift his hips off the bed to help the other.

Tadashi pulled one of his legs up over his shoulders and pressed kisses up to his inner thighs. Each kiss made Hiro throb under his boxer briefs. It wasn't long before those were removed, though, thanks to his older brother.

The entire time, he kept eye contact with Tadashi, even when he leaned down and moved his tongue over Hiro's most sensitive area. He then pulled away and softly spoke, "Feel good?"

This earned him a soft nod and a little rise of his brother's hips to encourage him to keep going. Tadashi was quick to move his lips back down on him, taking his entire length into his mouth and slowly starting to bob his head. Hiro's hand slipped down, giving small tugs to his hair and when Tadashi would moan around him, the younger would let out a noise.

It didn't take too much longer for Hiro to reach climax and without warning, he came into his older brother's mouth. After Tadashi had pulled away, Hiro sat up a bit, sliding a hand around to the back of his neck and pulling him into another deep, passionate kiss. He could taste himself on the older male's lips, but he didn't mind. The way Tadashi moved his lips in perfect sync with Hiro's distracted him from it anyway.

Once they pulled away, both of the boys panting heavily, Tadashi gently pecked his cheek once and mumbled, "Happy birthday, Hiro."


End file.
